


Spooky shit

by Bushdid911



Category: Josh peck from drake and josh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushdid911/pseuds/Bushdid911
Summary: He was running in the forest and he heard it. That same relentless voice repeating the words over and over again."You would not believe your eyes. If ten. Million fireflies"He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran faster





	Spooky shit

He was lost. Running in the forest all alone. He should have never left drake to go get the extra soda. It was a mistake and now he has to pay.

It started off small, but when he heard that voice he new it found him.

 

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies"

 

He screamed. "NO NOOOOOOO"

"Lit up the world as I fell asleep"  
he ran faster and after until he couldn't feel his chubby legs.

"And they fill the open air"

"STOP NO NOO" he felt himself loosing control. He tyres to fight it but he couldn't. His mouth was already open and then he sang along.

"AND LEAVE TEARDROPS EVERYWHERE YOU WOULD RUN BUT I WOULD JSUT STAND AND STARE"

As he sang the last line he felt himself fall to the ground and become one with the forest of never ending memes.


End file.
